The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Campanula plant, botanical known as Campanula portenschlagiana Schult., commonly known as Dalmatian Bellflower, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘WHITE ROYAL’.
The new Campanula ‘WHITE ROYAL’ is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Charlotte Holde in Odense, Denmark. The objectivity of the breeding program is to develop a new variety with a compact growth habit and white flowers.
The new Campanula ‘WHITE ROYAL’ originated from a cross made in a controlled breeding program made by the inventor in 2007 in Odense, Denmark. The female or seed parent is the unpatented, Campanula cultivar named ‘04.43.02’, and the male or pollen parent is the unpatented, Campanula cultivar named ‘04.43.12’. The new Campanula ‘WHITE ROYAL’ was discovered and selected by the inventor as a compact plant with many white flowers within the progeny of the stated cross in January of 2008 in a controlled environment in Odense, Denmark.
Asexual reproduction of the new Campanula ‘WHITE ROYAL’ by vegetative cuttings used and propagated since November of 2008 in Odense, Denmark, has shown that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generation of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.